1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer holding apparatus that holds a developer material therein, an image forming unit that uses the developer holding apparatus, and an image forming apparatus that uses the developer holding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developer holding apparatus that hold a developer material therein are well known. A developer holding apparatus is shipped from the factory with a developer material loaded therein, and is attached to an image forming unit or an image forming apparatus when in use. The developer holding apparatus supplies the developer material for forming an image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-118040 discloses an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus that employ such a developer holding apparatus.
Even when a developer holding device is designed to have a large capacity, the device is required to have improved reliability.